Josh Emmett vs. Jon Tuck
Josh Emmett came into the fight, his UFC debut incidentally, undefeated. The first round began. Tuck blocks a nice high kick. Nice exchange. Tuck lands a right. Emmett feints and Tuck bites on it. Nice exchange, Emmett lands a nice pair of counter rights. 4:00. Emmett lands a big right. He tries a flying kick and hits the groin, time called. They continue actually. Tuck lands a jab. Emmett lands a body kick and an inside kick. Tuck lands a body kick, 3:00, Emmett replies to the inside leg. Emmett lands a hard right to the body. Emmett lands a beautifully hard right. Tuck blocks a hard high kick. Tuck lands a body kick. 2:00 as Emmett lands a high kick but slips, Tuck pounces and gets the back standing, they break. "Feint him!" Emmett lands a beautiful right. Emmett lands a blocked high kick. Tuck lands a leg kick. Emmett showboats with his hands out briefly. 1:00. Tuck's becoming a spectator. Tuck lands a leg kick. 35. Emmett landsa n inside kick. Tuck lands a high kick. Emmett lands a right to the body and another to the head. 15. Tuck stuffs a double and lands a right. R1 ends, 10-9 Emmett. R2 began. Tuck lands a flying knee. Tuck lands a right and a left. He's coming forward more. Emmett lands a right. Tuck just can't corner him. 4:00 as Emmett lands a right. Emmett's boxing is beautiful. Emmett lands a big left. "Hands up, hands tight!" Emmett lands a right. And another to the body. 3:00. Emmett lands a nice right hook. "Mix it up!" Tuck teeps the body. "Cut him off!" Emmett getting cocky. 2:00. Emmett partially lands a high kick. "Cut him off!" Emmett jabs the body. Tuck teeps the body. Emmett jabs the body right to the head, nice one-two. "Walk him down now!" Emmett lands a right to the body. 1:00. Emmett lands a jab and a right. "Back him up!" 30. Emmett lands a left and a right. He's shwoboating. Emmett lands a nice left. And a big jab. R2 ends and another 10-9 for Emmett. Lol at Sherdog. "Tuck seems pretty demoralized." He really does.. R3 began. Emmett lands an inside kick. Emmett lands a right to the body and a big one to the head. Emmett lands a counter right. Beautiful boxing. 4:00. Emmett lands a left and a right. And a right. Right to the body, left to the head. Tuck lands a jab. Emmett landsa left and a right and another right. He can finish this. Left to the body and a leg kick. 3:00. Emmett's hands are low. Tuck lands a jab. Tuck lands a counter right. He lands a blocked telegraphed wheel kick, crowd boos him lol. 2:00. Emmett lands a good right to the body. Tuck lands a leg kick. Tuck shrugs his hands at him trying to chase him down lol, crowd boos. Florian thinks Emmett's left ring finger might be broken. Tuck lands an inside kick to the groin, time called. They continue. 1:00. Tuck tries a flying knee. 35. Boos from the crowd as Emmett runs. Tuck knees the head hard. Emmett runs. Tuck beckons him on, lands a flying kick to the body and a knee to the body, teeps the body, body kick, high kick, another, 15, Emmett runs. Tuck runs after him. Emmett blocks a high kick, eats a teep adn a hard knee. Tuck lands a right. R3 ends, 10-9 Tuck. 29-28 Emmett. Florian thinks that wheel kick from Tuck broke Emmett's finger when he tried to swipe it away, in the replay Emmett looks down at it right afterwards. 29-28 split for.. Emmett. Buffer started the decision announcement with "Joooooo..." and Jon Tuck raised his hand, when "shhh Emmett!" came he dropped his hands and was sad as hell.